


A Little Bit of TLC

by heartlesslynx



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonefire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Headaches & Migraines, Illnesses, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan ends up feeling ill, and good old Phil is there to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of TLC

Dan had to admit, today had been fun. He and Phil had done their weekly BBC Radio 1 broadcast, and it had gone great. The hits on the website were rising, and it was just a fun chunk of his day. But, when it came time for he and Phil to grab a train back home, his head was throbbing pretty horribly.  
“Hey, do we have any headache meds in the first aid box?” Dan said, lightly pressing a hand to his aching head, closing his eyes against the London underground chaos around them.  
“I don't think so, why, your head bothering you?” Phil asked, looking at his friend with mild concern.  
“Nothing terrible, but I have some more editing to do when I get back and I would rather not stare at a bright computer screen with an aching head.” Dan said, trying to shake the pain for at least the walk home.  
“Well, let's just stop by the shops. They should have something like that.” Phil added, picking up his pace a little to match Dan's.  
“Not a bad plan.” Dan muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He had to admit, the throbbing in his skull was more than enough for him to want medication. “You think the one on the corner down the street from us may have it, or should we make a detour on the way?”  
“Well, didn't we get stomach medicine there when I had that nasty bout of flu a while back?” Phil asked.  
“Pretty sure, I think that was one of those times where I almost got hit by a car because I was texting and walking.” Dan admitted. “Which, thankfully, I have learned my lesson with that nasty habit.”  
“I would be able to say the same, if it weren't for the fact that Peej texted me last week while I was walking to the bus.” Phil said nonchalantly. “If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have acquainted myself with that cement wall by the bus stop.” Dan laughed at this, having heard part of the story the day of the event.  
“I think you shouldn't make good acquaintances with cement walls Phil.” Dan laughed, “They might affect your 'stunning good look'.” He added with air quotes.  
“You were looking under the Amazingphil tag on Tumblr again, weren't you?” Phil asked.  
“You didn't wonder why I was laughing my ass off at gif's of you in the lion costume?” Dan chuckled. “Come on Phil, you have to admit our fans are pretty crazy.”  
“You haven't read any of their fanfictions about us after reading that Chair one, have you?” Phil asked. Dan visibly shuddered.  
“I have not lifted my ban of you going into the attic, have I?” Dan asked, looking ahead to see the shop in sight.  
“Point taken.” Phil stated. “Remind me to send some to you one of these days. They're good for a laugh.”  
“I'll take you up on-” Dan started to say, before the pain in his head doubled into a new level of pain. Dan had to stop walking, closing his eyes and letting a loud hiss out of his mouth.  
“Dan, you alright?” Phil asked, having stopped and turned to his friend.  
“Alright, pain medication is now a necessity.” Dan hissed through his clenched teeth. Phil became more concerned, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder.  
“Want to run ahead home while I grab the meds?” Phil asked, slightly frightened by the sight of his friend in pain.  
“Yeah, that sounds like an idea.” Dan muttered, the pain making his head feel overly pressured and full. “By the way, did you manage to get the number of the bus that just rammed into my head?” Phil cracked a smile. If Dan was able to make an attempt at a joke, he had to be ok to get himself back to the house.  
“No, sorry, didn't manage that, but I’ll let the company know.” Phil joked. “Come on, I'll meet you at home. You remembered your keys, right?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I have them.” Dan replied, jingling the keys in his pocket, the noise making him visibly flinch. “want me to leave the door unlocked for you?”  
“Yeah, I'll be a few minutes behind, so don't get shocked if you hear the door open.” Phil said, ushering his friend along. “See you in a few?”  
“Yeah, see you in a few.” Dan said, the thought of the couch in the gaming area of the apartment giving him slight motivation. Phil ushered his friend a little further down the street, before turning into the corner shop, giving one last look to see Dan crossing the street before he went into the shop.  
about 15 minutes later  
Phil opened the door to the house, a shop bag in his hand. “Dan, I'm back.” He shouted, before remembering why he had sent Dan on ahead. He hung up his jacket, before taking off his shoes and making the trek up the stairs.  
“Dan, I've brought pain meds.” Phil said quieter, wondering where he would find his friend. “Dan?” He didn't hear any response, causing him to worry a little.  
“Maybe he has earphones in and can't hear me.” He thought, coming to the common areas he and Dan shared. He looked over the back of the couch and didn't see him in the gaming area. “Or he's in his room.” Phil walked down the hall, coming to Dan's room.  
He rapped on the door lightly, listening for a response. “Dan, are you in your room?” He asked. He didn't hear any reply, which gave him a moment to slightly crack the door. He looked in to see Dan lying on the center of his bed, curled on his side clutching his head. “Dan? Dan, you ok?” He asked, now actually fearing for his friend's well being. Dan cracked one of his eyes open, before closing them tightly again. Phil came closer, to see a trail of tears on Dan's face.  
“Shit, this is bad.” He thought. Dan didn't cry at much, even with his whole existential crisis moments the year before. So any sign of tears was a big concern.  
“Dan, I need you to tell me what I can do to help you.” Phil said as calmly as possible, his voice only wavering slightly. “I need to know what's hurting so I can help.”  
Dan didn't make any sign of even hearing what Phil said. But Phil heard him croak “Light.” Phil took initiative, slowly pulling down Dan's dark out shades, and turning off the lights in the room. It didn't make it dark, since you can't do much in the middle of the day, but it at least toned it down to a more manageable level.  
“Alright, it's a little darker now.” Phil said quietly. “Do you think you can sit up and take some pills?” He saw Dan's eyes open a bit in darker room, though he was still very slow about movement. He tried to sit up, before pitching back onto the bed again. Thankfully Phil was within reach, stopping him with his shoulders so that his head didn't bounce onto the bed, a likely way to cause more pain.  
“Hey hey hey, easy ok? Just sit up slow. If you're head's rushing you need to go slow.” Phil said in a low tone, holding Dan shoulders as he watched his friend's face tense up even more. “Come on, let's get you against the headboard, do you think you can do that?” Dan whimpered a little, before giving him a slight nod. One that if he had been even a few steps away he might not have seen it.  
“Alright, come on, just move slow, I'll get the meds out.” Phil said, helping Dan get a little closer to the headboard before turning to the shop bag that he had abandoned by the door. He tried to not crinkle to bag loudly, taking out a bottle of pain medication and a packet of biscuits. He opened the bottle and shook out two pills into the cap, before grabbing the biscuits, looking back over to see Dan had managed to sit up against the headboard.  
He went over to his friend, placing the two pills into his hand and opening the pack of biscuits, placing one in his hand. “I'm going to go get you a glass of water, ok?” Dan gave him a pained nod, taking a bite of the biscuit and a putting a pill in his mouth. Phil opened the door a crack, sneaking out and heading to the kitchen. Thankfully his laptop was on the counter, still charging from where he left it that morning. He opened it up, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.  
He did a quick web search for Dan's head pain, ending up on Web M.D. Thankfully this was one of the searches that didn't say right up front that it was cancer, unlike the time Phil and Dan had looked up stuff when Phil had the flu. It said that he likely had some sort of migrane, then listing millions upon millions of things that may have caused it. Which, of course, it being Web M.D, listed tumors and several serious medical conditions before simpler ones, like pressure changes and noises. Phil gave a slight sigh of relief, closing his laptop and going back to Dan.  
“Hey, the pills help any?” Phil whispered. Dan looked up at his friend, still squinty eyed and his face still tense. “I just checked online. You think you could sleep? That's supposed to help.” Dan looked up at his friend, taking the offered glass of water and taking a sip. He started to reach for his bedside table, before Phil grabbed the glass from his hand, putting it on the table so as not to take a chance with him spilling it. He gave his friend a once over, before going to the end of the bed, grabbing the folded up blanket from the end and pulling it over Dan's legs.  
“Look, I’ll check on you in a bit, but supposedly you can sleep it off.” Phil said, helping his friend lie down. “Need anything you can think of?” Dan gave Phil another look, before giving him a little shake of his head, turning his head to the side and curling up like he had earlier. Phil gave Dan another once over, before exiting out of the room as quietly as possible.  
several hours later  
Phil looked up from his laptop to see Dan wrapped in his blanket stumble into the gaming room. “Hey, doing any better?” Phil asked.  
“Yeah, I think the sleep helped.” Dan said, his voice a little hoarse from his nap. “I never want to experience that again.” He wandered further into the room, flopping onto the couch.  
“I thought as much.” Phil said, closing his laptop and setting it aside. “Does your head still hurt?”  
“Not really, I just feel achy and drained.” Dan said, his movements slower and a little dodgy giving a clear indication.  
“You up for something to eat?” Phil asked, standing and heading towards the kitchen. “Cause I was thinking a take away sounded really good.”  
“I wouldn't mind some broccoli chicken.” Dan replied, laying his head on the arm rest of the couch and looking up at his friend.  
“Alright, as long as I can get some crab ragoon this time.” Phil countered, grabbing his phone and flipping through his contacts for their usual Chinese place.  
“Throw a container of egg drop soup onto the order and you have a deal.” Dan said pointedly. Phil chuckled, pulling up the number and giving them a call.  
As he made the call, he tossed Dan the remote, and when the call ended he settled down to watch some Doctor Who re-runs. Or, at least that was the plan until Dan turned the set off and put his hands over his eyes.  
“Head hurting again?” Phil asked, concerned.  
“Not bad, I think the flashing lights on the screen are just a bit too much right now.” Dan said, rubbing his eye sockets with the palms of his hands.  
“Alright, TV and video games are out then.” Phil said, laying back into the chair a little more, before getting an idea. “Hey, I should read you one of those fan fictions from my tag. Like I said, they're good for a laugh.” Dan removed his hands from his eyes, giving his friend a questionable look. “I promise, only the funny ones, nothing like the chair one.”  
“Oh god, never anything like that fiction ever again.” Dan moaned. Phil laughed, grabbing his laptop and pulling up the Tumblr tag.  
“I promise, I'll find us a good one.” He said, scrolling through. Dan gave him a look, before accepting the fact that yes, this was happening.  
“Alright, here we go, I found this yesterday and I thought it was kind of good.” Phil said, pulling up the post. “Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, lived a lion and a dinosaur, but they haven't crossed ways just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story I mentioned is actually a post made by emi-tomate (http://emi-tomate.tumblr.com/post/54918551025/dino-and-lion) which is a really cute story not really about Dan and Phil, but kind of is, and I don't really know, it fit for what I was writing.


End file.
